


If they are happy

by anassa_anemou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a badass, F/M, Future Fic, Jackson and Stiles grow up, Minor Relationships, Relationship(s), Something around season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes back to Beacon Hill to try and convince his father to move in with him, he is surprise to see Allison clad in panties and a flannel shirt and being utterly comfortable in his old home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If they are happy

**Author's Note:**

> I got so inspired by [this gift set](http://archerargent.tumblr.com/post/54496409495/for-abby-who-thinks-of-the-ships-no-one-else-does) that I just sat and wrote it in an hour. I don’t usually write het (it’s been more than four years since I less wrote it).

Stiles is finally back from college, something he didn’t really expected to happen. Not with all the supernatural coming for his throat, even if he went to the other side of the country, weird things seemed to be attacked by his spark. Once or twice, when Scott had come to visit they got in even deeper problems, having to call Lydia and Jackson for help: while Stiles himself went to Harvard, Lydia had gone to MIT, and they were close enough to share an apartment. Jackson came in the picture because Lydia wanted him back, and he had come back from London after a year away.

 

He had a good life in Massachusetts, especially after he opened with Lydia an Architecture office, his degree in Design, hers in Architecture and Jackson’s in Business working very well to create a solid space. They worked a lot, in the beginning Jackson and him had to help doing a lot of the carpentry and painting, trying to bring the costs down and make a reserve, with time they had more administrative work than physical.

 

Being back at Beacon Hills to convince his father to move in with him is not really something he wants to do, not because he doesn’t miss his dad, but because he knows his dad doesn’t really want to loose the independence he gained while Stiles made his life elsewhere. So when he finally puts the key in the lock and get inside to see Allison drinking tea in the living room sofa , clad in panties and a flannel Stiles bought his dad a few years ago, he drops his bag to the floor and stares wide-eyed.

 

Stiles came straight from the bus station, walking and taking a look at the city, knowing his dad would be at work and not wanting to call him. He just wanted to take a shower and drop his bag, and then he would go to the police station, taking his dad lunch and doing a Stilinski's tradition. Now, his mind was trying to come up with a plausible explanation of why Allison was here in Beacon Hills, specially on his sofa.

 

“I take the Sheriff never told I had moved in?” Allison smirks and Stiles wants to turn to the door and leave screaming, what the hell is going on here? “Come on Stiles, sit, I can give you the compact version of the story, or you can wait there for your dad to come from lunch” She looks at the old clock his mom bought in garage sale. “in three hours.”

 

“You,” Stiles makes a pout, wriggling his mouth and trying to come up something to say, but his head is still too full and he looks helpless to her. “Shouldn’t you be at…” He blurts, and Allison smiles wider, that smile that used to put make Scott have an instant boner.

 

“At college? I finished two years ago, Stiles. So I moved back to your old house, my dad, well, he is a different history, I think you prefer to hear why I’m here?” When Stiles nods, finally pushing himself from the door and crossing to the armchair, Allison takes a sip of her tea and looks away from Stiles. “I finished my degree and moved back, got a position to teach at the local kindergarten and a freelance job on the weekends helping train the district deputies; your dad taught your idea was great and he manage to raise the money with the community, Beacon Hills really needed a more prepared police task. At first my dad was helping too, but he had other things in his mind, so I took the full job, some afternoons and the weekends. We worked well together and with time I was spending more time at the police station than at home, me and my dad were having problems and your dad offered your old room for when I needed some time away.”

 

It’s hard to image Allison as a specialist working with his dad and being intimate enough to have a in and out of his home. His dad mentioned the woman he been working with at the station, someone he could trust and that he been sharing cases with, since she had a good perception with were and hunters; in the back of his mind he wondered who came to their small city with that experience and was willing to work for so little: Allison made sense, she had a good fortune that guaranteed her not to need a job, she had been in the hunter business for a long time and dated a werewolf for even longer.

 

“Did you stop hunting?” Stiles didn’t want to ask that, he wanted to know why she was there, or at least to hear from her mouth and not to listen to his own hypotheses forming in his head.

 

“I always give a hand to my dad if he needs it, Derek can manage well the threats that come along and John has a good grip now he knows about things.I think you and Jackson had more trouble in Massachusetts than we had here.” Allison mentions for him to follow her to the kitchen where she washes her mug, drying it and putting it back in the cupboard, she seems so familiar with everything, Stiles is sure this is not the first time she did it. Only when she sits in the chair, facing the back of the chair, is that Stiles notices her using his dad first name.“Things are pretty calm and that’s why I keep myself busy with two jobs, I think I would go stir crazy if I just waited for the supernatural to shake things.”

 

“You called dad…”

 

“John. Would I call my boyfriend Sheriff in a daily basis? Maybe to bed, if I’m feeling kinky that day.” She smiles wider again and it’s so Allison his brain focus in how he misses her, instead of how she is talking about his dad and kinky in the same phrase. “Look, I get this is weird, and you should probably talk to him when he gets back to lunch, but we are good together, working and being a couple. Yes, we have a good margin of years between us, but that doesn’t really matter when you love someone and they understand your pain. I left Beacon Hills because I didn’t want to be just Scott’s girl, the one of alpha’s pet, when I came back and he and Derek had made the pack a strong one, we realized he was happy with Isaac and I was happy on my own. John and I wasn’t something we were planning, but it fits. Just like you and Lydia and Jackson could if you stopped being a idiot and realizes they want you to move in. ”

 

Allison leaves him then, touching his shoulder with a brief touch and retreating back to the living room or maybe the bedroom, he isn’t sure. He keeps playing her words in his head, how she is happy being a couple with his dad, how Scott didn’t tell him his thing with Isaac was serious or the fact that when they did meet, he never mentioned Allison being back at Beacon Hills and with his dad. Stiles had wanted to keep away and Lydia made a great job in filtering the information of the whereabouts of everyone, only telling what Stiles asked.

 

He knew Derek had expanded the pack, Boyd and Cora had married and Peter had his own mate, thought he never asked who was crazy enough to marry the creep. Derek had married Ms. Blake and they were waiting twins to born around Autumn. Isaac still went back to live at the Hale house when Derek finally managed to get it back from the state and reform it, and what Stiles knew was he and Scott had a fling, because Derek kept them in a short leash, not wanting Scott to hurt Isaac after a drunk night where Scott had told Isaac he still loved Allison.

 

Stiles always found weird they had two alphas and that Scott had bitten a few betas of his own, making the pack larger, for what he got from Scott, it was as Derek and him were a alpha pair, so the betas were of both of them and while Scott had as much importance as Derek when making decisions, Derek took precedence for being older and married.

 

“Stiles, hey, when did you get here? I thought we agree I was going to get you at the bus station?” Stiles look up to his dad, who had been shaking his shoulder to get his attention, which meant it was lunchtime; Stiles didn’t even realized it been so long since Allison left him alone in the kitchen.

 

“I thought we agreed not to have secrets after you found out about werewolves. Did you forget to tell me you were dating one of my friends? I asked you plenty of times if you were dating the woman from your job, dad! ” Stiles jumped back from the chair, knocking it and moving away from his father.

 

“Look, kid, I didn’t know what to say and we were still seeing if it was going to work out. I was going to tell you, since you were coming here, Lydia gave me an ultimatum.” Stiles looked shocked, of course Lydia knew, the bitch had told him not to get his hopes up when he told he was going to ask his dad to move!

 

“I should have prohibited you two to talk, it wasn’t enough she gave away my dirt, now she was hiding your too?” His dad brushed a hand in the back of his neck, looking embarrassed and Stiles almost wanted to laugh, it was the face he had when his dad asked him why Lydia been dropping hints of them moving in together.

 

“Well, if you move in with her it will be as you are married, I think I can talk with my daughter in law, after all I don’t see Jackson and I talking about your relationship, that kid likes to give details I never want to know about you three. ” Stiles blushes, Jackson loves to make him embarrassed in front of his father.

 

“I don’t get why everyone already know about us, when I didn’t even decide if I want to move in with them. I came down here to see if you wanted to move in with me, dad.” Stiles looked away, his dad was giving him a soft face, smiling at how his kid was using his own father to run away from his girlfriend and boyfriend.

 

“Come on, Stiles, I have my life here and someone that takes care of me, and I guarantee Allison is worst than you when making sure I eat my vegetables.” His dad smiles fondly and it’s such a weird thing, it’s how he used to smile for his mom. “Don’t worry about me, and stop running from Lydia, soon or later you will end up being kidnapped in the middle of the night and I don’t want that scare in my life.”

 

Stiles laughs loudly, Lydia sure would lose her patience soon enough, and if his dad isn’t an excuse anymore, Stiles isn’t sure he can come up with something else: he loves her, he always did and Jackson, while still a douche, had been growing in his heart for awhile. He doesn’t want to think about them yet, so he turns to his dad and smiles for the first time since walked in.

 

“Do you lover her, Allison, I mean?” His dad nods, still embarrassed, looking anywhere instead of Stiles. “Then I give my super awesome blessing, not that you need, since you are a big boy, but I’m happy in being overly silly for you to stop doing a whole in the cupboard because you don’t want to look at me.” Stiles moves forward and pulls his dad in a tight hug, this is something that he been missing for a long time.

 

When Stiles opens his eyes and see Allison smiling at him from the door, he gives her a small smile in return, he isn’t still one hundred percent sure he can get this, but if they are both happy, he can manage.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on at a side tumblr, a year ago, but I deleted it since and thought to move it over here. I wanted to mention that I kind of liked Jennifer, not all of it, but when she was just Mrs. Blake I thought maybe Derek could have some normal in his life, so that's why she is mentioned here. And I always wanted Derek and Scott to both be alphas and work together, because I always felt they had good parts, that together, could make the Beacon pack amazing.


End file.
